Impromptu
by Jenny70529
Summary: Sequel to Date Night. Sara and Greg have a few problems getting to the altar. Sandle.


_A/N: Thanks to Emmithar for convincing me to go with this quirky idea, and for reading the first part over to see if it was even worth it. _

_This is a sequel to "Date Night", although if you haven't read it, I guess it would work okay as a stand alone. I love reviews! _

_I do _not_ own CSI or Rocky Horror Picture Show. If I stole the name of a Wedding Chapel, that's not mine either. If not, maybe I should go into business. Lol. I did, however, base this wedding bit off of an add I saw online for a Vegas Wedding Package. _

_Jenny_

**Impromptu:**

"That's it, I'm calling off the wedding!" Sara yelled as she stormed into the apartment she shared with Greg, a scowl on her face, "I've had enough!"

Greg looked up from the couch, where he sat with a notebook and a stack of small, beige envelopes, "How was your dress fitting?"

"I hate weddings." Sara seethed, taking a seat beside her fiance, "Why did I even agree to this?"

Greg raised an eyebrow, placing the envelopes on the coffee table, "Because you love me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Seeing her narrowed gaze, he tried once more, "Because we're too poor to equip our new house with furnishings, and we're hoping our friends and family give us great presents?"

Sara cracked a small smile as she nudged him with her shoulder, "Smart ass."

"What's wrong with the dress?" Greg asked, repositioning himself so he could rub her tense shoulders, "Or is it the caterer?"

Sara frowned, despite the relaxing movements of her fiance, "The dress is hideous." She paused, craning her neck to see if the statement had hurt Greg's feelings, "I know it was your Mom's, and that it's special, but it's awful! I look like one of those women from those old portraits--"

"With the umbrellas and the big butts?" Greg finished, "My parents had a Victorian style wedding, Sara. You could have told my mother you didn't want her dress."

Sara raised an eyebrow with a scoff, "Right, let me tell my future mother-in-law that the dress she's been saving for one of her children's weddings is so ugly that I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to wear it."

"Catherine couldn't wear it anyway, isn't white a virginal color?" Greg teased, groaning when her elbow jabbed him in the stomach, "Watch it!"

Sara laughed softly, wiggling her shoulder to indicate she wasn't through with her neck rub, "Catherine isn't my worst enemy, and even if she was, virginity has nothing to do with white wedding dresses these days. If that was the case, we'd have an escape from a free hideous monstrosity of a dress."

"I've been going through these RSVP cards, and it looks like we're going to have over 200 people." Greg said softly, leaning over to kiss her shoulder, "This is going to be bigger than either of us expected. My whole family is coming in...apparently they don't think I'm marriage material or something. They're all in shock."

Sara groaned, rubbing her temples fiercely, "200 people to socialize with? To feed and entertain? Why isn't this something we do privately? I mean, just because we're pledging to spend eternity together in front of 200 people doesn't make it any more real than if it was just us and a Justice of the Peace."

"I thought you wanted a traditional wedding?" Greg asked, pulling her against his chest, "I can narrow down the list if you want, make some calls...if this isn't what you want, I can fix it. I just want you to be happy. If you'd be happy at one of those little wedding chapels off the strip, I'd take you there."

Sara frowned, motioning to the stack of catalogs she had dumped the floor, "Don't tempt me. Do you have any idea how many types and arrangements of flowers are a _must have_ for a fall wedding? This is insane, Greg...we're never going to finish in time."

"Seriously, Sara, just decide what you want to do, and I'll go along with it. I'd do anything to make you happy." Greg insisted firmly, "If you want one of those little quickie chapels, say the word and I'll book it."

"What if we had a private ceremony and then a huge reception afterwards?" Sara questioned, "We can have a casual, flowerless, candle-free wedding, and then just feed our close family and friends afterwards to celebrate."

Greg nodded, pushing the stack of wedding paraphernalia to the floor, "I've got the perfect place in mind."

--

"This isn't exactly what I was imagining." Sara said flatly, staring down the aisle of the church, "I can't believe this is what you booked."

Greg grinned widely, "Come on, Sara, it's memorable. And it's symbolic of one of our first dates. Don't you remember--"

"Oh, believe me, I remember." Sara replied with a frown, "You're insane."

"It will be fun!" Greg insisted, "We've got costumes, music, props...you can't tell me it's not original." Sara raised an eyebrow, causing Greg to add, "Well, if we weren't in Vegas. Come on, Sar, don't be a spoilsport."

With a heavy sigh, Sara nodded, "I guess you did compromise with me on the big wedding...I can give a little leeway with this."

Greg let out a small squeal of excitement, he had never expected Sara to give in so easily. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he led her over to the pale redhead in a sequined costume, "Maggie, this is my fiancé, Sara...I know we're running a bit late, but we should still have enough time to do makeup, right?"

"Of course." Maggie replied, taking Sara by the arm, "Come darling, let's get you ready for your big night."

Sara eyed the group gathered in the small chapel wearily, glancing towards Maggie, "So what sort of costume should I be expecting?"

"It should be no surprise--the virginal, sweet, innocent woman betrothed to be married? Isn't it obvious?"

Sara could only groan as she walked into the dressing room to come face-to-face with a white bra and slip, "Janet? Really?" she paused, taking in Maggie's appearance, "Well, I guess I'm getting off easy."

"What a very _Janet_ thing to say." Maggie laughed, "Chris Hornsby is our chief administrator here at Weddings-To-Go, and he will be the one performing the ceremony dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Keitha and I will be representing Columbia and Magenta as your witnesses, and after the wedding, there will be champagne and a brief celebratory moment."

"And Greg? What will Greg be dressed in?" Sara asked as she turned away to change her clothing, "Brad, I'm guessing?"

"Surely you jest..." Maggie replied with a laugh, "Greg has chosen to portray Rocky."

Sara grimaced slightly at the thought, tugging on her slip and wrapping her arms around her body self consciously. Greg was never going to hear the end of this, he'd be lucky to make it _through_ the wedding. Why, again, had they opted for a quick Vegas wedding? If anyone got photos of this, she'd die of humiliation.

--

The chapel was dimly lit, an eerie red glow in the air as the fog machine silently spurt out a light mist. The chapel was empty, except for _Magenta_ and _Columbia_ who sat in the front pew. Sara stood at the back of the small chapel, waiting for her cue to proceed. The pipe organ belted out a few notes before falling silent, another spurt of fog covering the front of the room. Sara clutched the black bouquet tightly in her hands, the red velvet ribbon siding over her shaking fingers.

She was getting married. To a man. Wearing her Underwear. _Only_ her underwear.

The red light went out, the room pitch black until a yellow and orange candles flickered on overhead. Looking nervously towards the ceiling, Sara could only pray that no one _ever_ found out about this.

The soft tune of "There's a Light" filled the room, and with a shaky breath, Sara slowly began to move forward, hoping that in the dim, foggy room she wouldn't trip and break her neck. These places had to have monumental liability insurance, with the fog and the candles. It was a miracle they were still in business. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to focus on what was happening. She was getting one step closer with each passing moment to being _married_. To _Greg_. Forever. For eternity. For _as long as _they_ both shall live_. A wave of dizziness passed through her, although she knew there was no reason to be so nervous. Greg loved her. She loved him. They loved each other. When people fall in love, they get married. It's just the natural progression of civilization. No reason to panic. Absolutely no reason to panic.

She stepped onto the small platform, barely able to make out Greg's nervous, yet excited, face in the dim candlelight. Offering him a small, hesitant smile she whispered, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I." Greg admitted quietly as the lights shut out once more.

After a few moments of silent darkness, a red light broke through the foggy mist, illuminating a high-backed red velvet chair. Perched on it was, in Sara's opinion, the best looking man in drag she had ever seen. Stifling a yelp of surprise, she blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. If the sight perched in the chair wasn't enough to stun her into nervous laughter, the sight of her future husband wearing only his underwear sure was. She was able to keep herself calm until the music began again, and their officiary began to belt out "Sweet Transvestite."

Overcome by giggles, Sara nudged Greg, hissing, "I'm never going to forgive you for this."

"I promised you a night you wouldn't forget, didn't I?"

"We're getting married _naked_ Greg."

"We're not naked, we're wearing...things..."

"Hush!" _Dr. Frank-N-Furter_ hissed, "It's time to begin."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders, from this point forward known as Janet Weiss and Rocky Horror, in holy matrimony..."

--

"I can't do this!" Sara laughed, taking a swig of the champagne _Columbia_ had offered her, "Greg, I can't!"

Greg kissed his wife passionately, pulling away as the music began, "Come on Sara, they tell you what to do, you just have to follow along!"

"I'm not a good dancer."

"Who's here to see you?" Greg protested, "It's easy--if I can do it, anyone can. Just listen to what the song says and do it."

Sara frowned, hating the fact that the lights were now shining brightly down on them, the fog have disappeared as their ceremony was complete. The only obstacle left was to "Time Warp" towards the exit to complete the night.

"Come on Sara!" Greg laughed, "It's just a step to the left..."

"I know, I know, then a jump to the right."

"Put your hands on your hips and pull your knees in tight." Greg smirked, watching as Sara reluctantly followed his example.

_Columbia_'s voice could be heard over the music as she shouted, "But keep those pelvic thrusts to yourselves until you've gotten home!"

Sara couldn't help but laugh, melting into Greg as he pressed his lips against hers once more, the song forgotten. He hadn't lied, this was certainly a night she'd never be able to forget. In fact, she'd probably be haunted by it for the rest of her life. Grinning, she pulled away slightly, "People are watching."

"So?" Greg asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he dipped in for another kiss, "Back home?"

"Oh, yeah." Sara agreed, barely breaking lip contact long enough to agree. There was definitely an up side to this wedding chaos.

--

Sara bolted upright in bed, her hand on her chest as she tried to control her breathing. Beside her, Greg stirred slightly before rolling over and burying his head into his pillow. She glanced down at her fiancé before wiping the thin trace of sweat that had broken out over her forehead. She had been having many, many dreams about the wedding, but this was unreal.

With a shaky breath, Sara crept out of bed and into the living room, dialing a number she knew by heart, "Mrs. Sanders? This is Sara...I just wanted to let you know, I would be thrilled to wear your wedding dress, it would mean a lot to both Greg and I to have a family heirloom on our special day..."

_The End_


End file.
